El niño se llama Soledad
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Sólo a veces sus zarpas se vuelven frágiles y le bosquejan las suturas mal sanadas con minuciosidad, susurrando una prosa delicada con los dedos. — Ayato/Touka.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 008\. «If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

Esto es tan raro que me muero. Y soso. Pero va con dedicatoria a la que me aguanta spam y es una dona rellena **Misadere** , sin motivo aparente. Espero le guste. O lo entienda btw.

* * *

 **L** a senda hacia el infierno es bonita.

Un trayecto sinuoso sin trabas e inmaculado en forma de dos piernas larguísimas (sí, es un camino extenso) con textura de luna, increíblemente nevada. Y cualquiera tiende a asumir que por estar rodeada de luz intensa día y noche ésta adquiriría una tez tostada, no obstante.

Esta senda asemeja el color de la leche y él considera que podría beberla toda, sin conseguir saciarse nunca.

—es que Ayato peca de (demasiadas cosas) gula y avaricia en su presencia—. Por irracionalidades de la vida ella saca lo peor de él. Y lo mejor, por igual.

Y la sigue buscando, guiado por el impulso y una necesidad que se encuentra más allá de su compresión. Esa compresión que es tan lejana, que se refugia en cuatro letras que se resisten a ser pronunciadas por él. Un sentimiento carnívoro que lo abrasa lentamente y se encuentra al acecho, aguardando para clavarle las garras y no soltarlo. Porque si Ayato se descuida, un minuto y ya, ésta —devocióndevocióndevoción— lo va a capturar y él no concibe estar preso.

Incluso si, contradictoriamente, se encarcela en unos brazos-barrotes por voluntad.

(Porque se trata de Touka, sólo Touka, y a su lado Ayato es tan débil y flaquea, saboreando recuerdos antiguos).

 **;**

Se repara en algunas ocasiones a sí mismo traslucido en una ventana, muy levemente, y con sus alas plegadas detrás de la espalda.

Se observa mientras las manos menuditas de Touka con esmero le arreglan sus plumas descompuestas y él ansía apartarla de un golpe y dejar en claro que no sueña con surcar el cielo. Que un ángel es capaz de caer y añorar la calidez debajo de la Tierra y que cómo demonios espera ella que sea bueno si su mero aliento lo incita a pecar —y desear subirle la falda más de lo permitido, empujarla contra una pared y ambiguamente explorar con sus dedos ahí, e ir más abajo y más y más—.

Aumentan la temperatura y sus jadeos (mutuos y consentidos).

De repente llega a la conclusión de que sí, las piernas de Touka obscenamente lindas son las escaleras de piel hacia el infierno. Y lo peor es que él se sabe de memoria el viaje. Las recorre con demasiada frecuencia y se recrimina su propia debilidad y la injuria, también, a ella.

Y Touka se contiene de propiciarle una patada para infringirle aflicción —ya que lo quiere y aquello duele más que ser partido por la mitad o que él rehúya al corazón que le obsequia con tanto desinterés—.

 **;**

Ayato la mira con alarma y recelo y prefiere comerse sus suspiros y su hiel y su todo, menos esa caja que se va agrietando ante su rechazo.

Pero él le murmura de todas formas «No, hermana, aún no» y coge un par de vendas y con delicadeza volátil se la cubre, impidiendo que gotee; y la sana, de alguna manera sinsentido. Para frustración e incomprensión de Touka, que no sabe por qué no la acepta pero tampoco permite que se escape (si es suya desde que le miró por primera vez y sus risas se camuflajearon, indistinguibles).

Ayato no se anima a explicar. Nunca lo hace, ni antes, ni hoy. La zarandea y la tira y se quita el traje que le quedó grande, ese de bestia-insensible, mostrándose un muchacho derrotado cuyo pasatiempo es deslumbrarse con el charco de cabellos de Touka, que lo sumergen muy profundo. Cual coleccionista de arte frente a una bella obra debería haber un listón que señale que no puede tocarla, pero no lo hay.

— Estúpida hermana (si me lo das lo rompería)

mis manos no saben querer.

Es preferible que se cuarten y continúen latiendo. (Ambos).

 **;**

Conoce además el hábito de Touka, ese que la empeña en embelesarse sin intención con las cosas brillantes; mientras tiene a su costado a una sombra blanca. En cambio él trae la oscuridad en las venas y lo consume deliberadamente.

(entintado y turbio y muy solo).

Es tan tonta y él pide —es una orden— a quien sea el que le escuche que se quede así, ignorante y pura, con sus yemas laceradas por cómo aprender a preparar café y no arrebatar esternones con crudeza (de nuevo). Más le lastima su gentileza. Y por desgracia, lo entiende. Una consecuencia fatídica de compartir un vientre durante nueve meses y tres horas con él.

Es balbucearle a mitad de la noche «Muérdeme, _si te atreves_ » y que Ayato ceda y los dos esperen algo así. No es secreto que cantar y gritar sean lo mismo para él, después de todo.

(y entra en sus pasatiempos ser el espectador en primera fila de los conciertos de Touka, componiendo sus partituras con el fin de conseguir tonos más altos y agudos). Ella lo consiente a regañadientes.

—pues Ayato es silencio y Touka anhela que no se calle jamás—.

Sus bocas torpes no expresan lo que sus cuerpos igual de torpes sí.

"Háblame

maldita sea,

háblame aunque sea con insultos

y yo padezca esta sordera

que me impide distinguir el cariño cruel

que permanece detrás

de nuestros dientes".

 **;**

Él ya no reconoce con claridad quién es el salvaje que atenta contra la cordura del otro —nunca la seguridad, porque Arata se fue pero sus promesas siguen allí— y es que son incapaces de provocarse verdadero daño. (Chiquillos pusilánimes).

Lo enoja y se araña la caja torácica y se ducha en restos del mar rojo que reposa inmóvil en él. Maldiciendo.

 _Sois todos unos imbéciles asquerosos incluido yo_

 _pero no ella, jamás ella…_

Más tarde Touka lo encuentra en la bañera con el pelo pegado al rostro y las baldosas resbaladizas, como satín desgarrado que está desperdigado por doquier. Se prohíbe verla a los ojos. Y ella lo saca de ahí entre protestas con la ropa empapada y chorreando. En cuanto pisan la habitación Ayato le mastica los labios con premura y sin permiso y cualquier regaño que tuviese que darle muere ahogado y es reemplazado con «Es lo mejor que tienes» precedido por un «No, espera y verás hermana».

Entonces ella espera y halla algo misterioso.

(Amor).

 **;**

Sólo a veces se permite acariciarla sin terminar los dos sudados y con sus almas entremezcladas.

Sólo a veces sus zarpas se vuelven frágiles y le bosquejan las suturas mal sanadas con minuciosidad, susurrando una prosa delicada con sus dedos, prosa que besa casto; en el cuello, en los brazos, en la espalda y cerca del ombligo, y la hace estremecerse porque esa piel está mancillada y es fea y aún así él la ve como si fuese extraordinaria.

Sólo a veces le promete cosas como en antaño y no le regala estrellas más sí fervor y la alimenta con su presencia y Touka le devuelve el favor.

Sólo a veces, Ayato se recarga contra ella, y dice inexpresivo:

— Hay cierta clase de belleza en tus cicatrices, tonta hermana. Son como versos inverosímiles y escritos terriblemente.

Y Touka no puede evitar reírse agridulce. Es que Ayato detesta la poesía.

(más hace el esfuerzo de leerla a ella).

 **;**

O tal vez Ayato sólo le demanda manso:

— Húndete en mi piel

(y quédate ahí, por favor).

Y juegan a detestarse, a que no existe el uno sin el otro. Debido a que son demasiado niños para el sexo pero les gusta ser rebeldes y mutilarse sin cercenar nada en realidad.

Como el humo adictivo en los pulmones de quien no ha probado el cigarro en su vida, nicotina inexistente. Se exhortan y se encarcelan mutuamente en sus toques de violencia-bipolar. Extraviándose entre las sábanas y las ropas que emprenden vuelo como ellos no.

«Porque yo te mordí la sonrisa, porque me supo a azul».

La senda hacia el infierno es bonita.


End file.
